Trentney: The 100 Theme Challenge!
by Islanda
Summary: 100 chapters. 100 different themes. 100 Trentney one-shots. Theme 5: Seeking Solace; Trent just wants to be alone after the first Aftermath show but ends up running into Courtney on the way back to his room.
1. Introduction

Okay, I know that I really shouldn't start up another story with a lot on the go already…but I feel the need to have to do this! I saw Sakura Blossom Storm start this earlier tonight, and I just love the idea of it! I keep saying I'm going to do a Trentney story, so here I am, I am finally doing it!

To clear things up…there will be 100 chapters in this story. Eventually… each will be a different theme. I might make some tie together, but not all of them. It will follow the lives of two of my favourite campers; Trent and Courtney! It might jump all over the place at times, so I will put the ages and location in at the beginning of every chapter! (:

**Theme:** Introduction: _(Trent and Courtney, age 16; Total Drama Action)_

Well, I don't own anything…so here I go! And if you review…I would honestly appreciate it so much and love you forever! :D

* * *

Trent never knew much about Courtney during Total Drama Island, but he knew enough to know that she was special; unlike anyone he'd ever met before.

Sure, Courtney was bossy, violent and hard to put up with most of the time, but everyone had their flaws. Still, there was something special about that girl, but Trent couldn't put his finger on it. Courtney was persistent about winning and whined when she didn't get her way, but that was what made her Courtney, and Trent knew that.

Trent never thought in a million years that he would interact with someone like Courtney in a positive way, at least during Total Drama Island. Trent and Courtney were on separate teams, and she was always against conversing with the other team. Trent remembered during the dodge ball challenge when Courtney tore a strip off Tyler for going off with Lindsay in between games. It wasn't pleasant, and that was one reason why Trent stayed away from her, for no other reason then they had absolutely nothing to talk about during the first season. Plus, Trent knew that Courtney and Duncan had a 'thing' going on, so he had no intention of interfering with that. At that point in time.

In Total Drama Action, it all started to change. It changed slowly, but things did change; Trent managed to find a friendship in Courtney that he would have never ever expected to happen.

It all started when Trent had been eliminated…or dumped by his ex girlfriend Gwen in other words. Whatever it was, Trent was in a pretty depressed mood. He was pretty sad following the first few days of his elimination, and no one could cheer him up. He barely ever left his room, and when he did, he would mope around the halls to meals with his head down.

During her trials of trying to get on Total Drama Action, Courtney would always be angry, and in a cranky mood. She didn't really want to talk to anyone; not even Duncan, because to add to all her other problems, she had a feeling that he had a thing going with Gwen, and frankly, Courtney always had a strong hunch that her relationship with the_ pig _wasn't really going to work out anyways.

Both were depressed and angry at the same time. Trent's head being down due to his break up with Gwen and Courtney getting too angry on the phone with her lawyer caused them to collide one day in the hall one day. They were both embarrassed and apologetic, but at the same time, started talking. Both were happy and relieved that someone else in the world understood their problems and what was going on in their lives. Courtney understood how Trent felt about the break up; and they both sensed that something fishy was indeed going on between Gwen and Duncan.

It was an amazing day for both Trent and Courtney. Sure, they both suffered from concussions for a few days, but their friendship that was formed that day was all worth it in the end; a friendship that would possibly turn into more someday.

* * *

And there is your intro! I hope you guys liked it, and I really hope you review too…pretty please? I'll update sooner if you do… ;)

And I must thank you all for at least reading this very short first chapter! Sorry about they shortness...I shall update as soon as I possibly can though! Cheers! (:

~Lauren!

**Next Theme:** Love…


	2. Love

Heeey guys! I meant to get an update out on Wednesday or Thursday, but I had to work, and then had a busy weekend…but I decided to write this one up quickly before work today, so I hope you guys enjoy it! (:

**Theme:** Love: _(Trent and Courtney, age 16; Total Drama World Tour)_

By the way, another big thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to get 6 reviews for 1 chapter! Keep that up and this story will be updated quite frequently! ;)

* * *

Courtney was always the type of person to build walls around herself before letting anyone pass through them. She made the mistake with Duncan of letting him through too soon, so Courtney promised herself that she would never let that happen again with another boy.

When Courtney first met Trent, she just thought of him as another contestant, stuck on the Total Drama series. He was just the kid on the show who was depressed about losing Gwen, and Courtney was the angry girl who was too protective of Duncan. Maybe that's what drove Duncan away from her in the end, but Courtney would never know; not that it mattered much anymore anyways. Courtney had moved on. She knew that she could do better.

Before losing Duncan though, Courtney didn't have many friends on the show, so becoming friends with Trent was a big deal. Courtney was a hard girl to get along with in general, so she didn't even know why Trent bothered to push forming a friendship with her. Courtney did appreciate it though.

It turned out though that Trent and Courtney had a bunch in common. They were both hopeless romantics in their own way, they both had a passion for music, and both their hearts were broken by their exes, who now happened to be together. Their friendship was likely to form, and it did. However, it took time to form romance, because to Courtney, Trent would always be 'Gwen's ex.'

Trent and Courtney were always there for each other during the hard days of Total Drama World Tour. After Courtney was eliminated, she was still really upset at herself for allowing herself to get so close to Duncan, and Trent was really the only person who understood what Courtney was going through. Some people got the general idea of it, but after many times of being shut down by Gwen, he was the only one who understood exactly what she was going through; the person you love the most in world leaving you to be with someone else.

It took time for Courtney to trust Trent, and lots of it. She was once in love with Duncan, and was scared of falling in love with someone else ever again due to being hurt the first time around. She wondered if guys were even worth it, because almost all of them seemed to be just jerks in the end. Once she trusted Trent as a friend though, she wondered if they could possibly be more then that someday.

Trent had a crush on Courtney from the day they crashed into each other in the hall, but he knew that he couldn't have anything with her yet because he had to give Courtney some time to recover from her break up with Duncan, because it wouldn't be easy. Trent knew how much hurt Duncan had caused for that girl, and he knew that if he gave it time, Courtney would eventually warm up to him more.

And that's just what Trent did.

* * *

Courtney and Trent walked down to breakfast one morning, hand in hand. As they walked into the Hawaiian resort's buffet, they smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss before they sat down. However, Courtney's smile didn't last long.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Look at them!" she shouted, pointing to Duncan and Gwen, who were making out a few tables away.

Trent smiled at Courtney, looking her in the eyes.

"Court, they don't matter anymore."

"Of course they do Trent!" She snapped. "Look what that _ogre _did to me! He ruined everything, and now he decides to cheat with me and go off with that stupid, fucked up little-"

Trent pressed his lips to hers to shut her up. He pulled away after a few seconds, and Courtney was left sitting there; stunned.

"Let them do what they want, because you have to forget about him!" Trent interrupted. "He hurt you, and he is definitely not worth you getting upset!" He added.

"But what if someone else-"

"Courtney…I'm never going to hurt you ever. I promise. I love you too much to ever thing about hurting you!" Trent exclaimed, interrupting her again.

Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but found no words to come out of her mouth. Trent reached across the table and grabbed her hand as he looked at her, smiling sincerely.

"I'm never going to let anything bad ever happen to you," Trent promised. Courtney then yanked her hand away.

"I'll believe you," she started, sounding slightly angry, but her tone quickly changed. "I..if you promise to never break up with me!" Courtney spoke quickly, her words rushing together. He eyes widened and stared openly at Trent as she waited for an answer.

Trent leaned in to hug Courtney.

"I promise, I'll never leave you Courtney," he smiled, looking her directly in the eyes. "I love you," he added sincerely.

Courtney grabbed onto Trent tighter as she leaned in to deepen the hug.

"I love you too," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

_Now…if only he'll keep his promise to me…_

* * *

Sorry about the language there…this won't be a regular thing…and sorry about the long update…I just got really busy over the weekend, and my best friend was in the middle of a teenaged crisis! I should update another time this week though.

So thank you for reading everyone! To make my day amazing again, you could send me all those wonderful reviews like last time… ;)

~Lauren

**Next Theme:** Light…


	3. Light

Sorry for the super long update! I just went through a pretty tough part in my life and it is currently pretty confusing…but I'm getting back to writing a lot more, so I should be updating this fic a LOT more. ;)

Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot! And Space between seconds, that is a great idea, and I will likely be putting it to use in one of the themes! So thanks! And a big thank you to you for reviewing!

**Theme:** Light: _(Trent and Courtney, age 16; Total Drama World Tour)_

Yeah, I don't own Trent, Courtney, or anyone else from Total Drama…unfortunately. 

* * *

Courtney lay calmly in her bed, her body resting peacefully beneath the covers. All the lights in her hotel room were turned off, and the room was pitch black. It was the way Courtney always slept, in darkness.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Courtney's door. She smiled. She had a feeling who it was. Trent.

Trent…the guy who saved her from uttermost depression after Duncan had harshly cheated on her with Gwen. Trent felt strange and disapproved of how Gwen went along with it, so he was offended as well. Trent had become her boyfriend gradually, and now, Courtney and Trent were always together. They were practically inseparable at times even.

Trent was the only other person who could get into Courtney's room. Courtney had a total of two keys; there was one for her obviously, and an extra. Instead of having an extra key in case she lost hers, she gave the other one to Trent. She felt that at this moment in her life, he was important enough to get one. Him coming in every morning to wake her up was also really sweet and cool of him.

Courtney slowly sat up and smiled as Trent opened the door and walked in. And Courtney knew what was next. The lights. Courtney's room was really bright with all the lights, and the drapes open as well. She covered her eyes, waiting for it to happen. She heard Trent walking over to her window to open it. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the light pouring in still.

"Morning, sunshine," Trent greeted as he sat down on Courtney's bed rubbing her back.

Courtney yawned and managed to open her eyes a teeny bit.

"Are the lights all necessary, Trent?" She asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Trent smiled.

"Come on Court! You've gotta love the lights!" He laughed. "Light in general!"

Courtney groaned.

"No Trent…they're too bright!"

Trent laughed again. The sound of Trent laughing always made Courtney's heart bubble with delight. He always made her so happy, no matter what it was about. It was one of the reasons why Courtney treasured his friendship so much.

"Just keep them on! You need to get ready…meet you downstairs in 20 minutes?" Trent proposed.

"Fine…only because I love you though!" Courtney agreed reluctantly.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria!" Trent smiled, giving Courtney a short peck on the lips as he left her inside her room to get ready. "I love you babe!" He added as he closed the door gently.

Courtney sighed again. There was always going to be something in a relationship like that. With Duncan, there were a ton of problems between both of them, but with Trent, it was just the lights, and Courtney knew that she could tolerate that. Trent was worth it. And so were the lights. 

* * *

Uhhh kinda crappy…I don't really like it. I was really tired when I wrote it. :P

I will definitely have a quicker update out on this…I am not giving up! You guys are all so amazing and supportive of this, and your reviews all mean so much to me! :D

Thank you all for reading and possibly reviewing!

~Lauren

**Next Theme: **Dark...


	4. Dark

Hahahaha I hope you guys didn't think I was done with this story, even though I haven't updated it in over a year! I've just been lazy. ;P

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Your kind words are what inspired me to keep going with my writing…and lookie up there! I got a picture of Trent and Courtney! You like? ;) I just updated all my stories with images...I'm sooo proud of myself for not being lazy. :P

**Theme:** Dark: _(Trent and Courtney, age 18; New York City)_

I got this idea from the season 2 finale of Glee which aired about a year ago…I still can't believe I haven't written this up yet. :/ Enjoy! Lol…

* * *

The first trip Trent and Courtney took together was when they were 18, to New York City. Neither of them really wanted to go on their school's graduation trip down south, so instead they decided to spend a week in the Big Apple.

"New York is the city of love," Trent explained, when talking to Courtney about their plans for the trip. "It's just…really romantic, in a mysterious way at night," Trent added, his mind going into dreamland.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that _Paris _is the city of love, not New York," Courtney laughed. "But if you are up to trying to change my mind on that one, challenge accepted!" She smirked.

The trip went by fairly quickly. Courtney got most of her shopping done the first couple of days, and was soon out of money. They spent their time walking around downtown, enjoying the simple things life had to offer. They walked across Brooklyn Bridge, and went to Coney Island. They visited Central Park, Harlem, and Times Square to many times they lost count. It was their last night, and they were eating an early dinner at Sbarro's in Times Square.

"I still don't know what you find so romantic about New York City," Courtney grumbled as she picked away at her pasta.

Trent smiled as he stuffed a meatball into his mouth.

"Just wait," he smirked. "You'll see Court."

Courtney sighed as she sipped her soda.

"Why isn't Paris the city of love, Trent? I mean, we're eating at a restaurant you find in an airport!" Courtney argued. "I'm sorry, but this is not romantic at all!" She stated bluntly.

"Courtney, you'll see," Trent repeated, still smiling.

After dinner, they returned to their hotel room quickly. Trent grabbed his guitar, and Courtney followed him out onto Fifth Avenue, not even bothering to question him at this point about where they were going.

"So, a guitar, in New York City…" Courtney grumbled. "I can _definitely_ feel the love tonight," she groaned.

Trent ignored his girlfriend, and they kept walking in silence, until he finally spoke.

"Do you remember the day that we went to Central Park?" He asked.

"Do I remember?" Courtney snorted. "How could I _forget_? It was by far, the warmest day we had out of all 7 of them," she grumbled. "I got a sunburn that day, I sweated so much that I reminded myself of Owen, and I think I saw the most pathetic excuse for a green space in a city possible!" Courtney ranted. "I remember, _very_ clearly!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," Trent laughed, as they reached the end of the stores. "Maybe you'll think differently now," he said with a smile as they continued walking, hands entwined.

Courtney sighed, and kept walking. She noticed a bunch of lights coming up, making everything seem like she was in some sort of fantasy world. There were bridges in the distance, and the shadows of the trees on the bright spots of the water making everything seem almost unreal to her.

"Trent…where are we?" She asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Babe, welcome to Central Park, at night," Trent announced as they sat down together on a bench by the water.

Courtney laughed.

"Trent, this can't be Central Park…" She said, trailing off, looking around at the magical wonders around her.

"We're in Central Park," Trent laughed as he opened his guitar case. "I promise you that."

Courtney noticed Trent getting his guitar ready. She looked at her boyfriend, surprised.

"What are you doing with the guitar?" She asked, alarmed, looking into Trent's eyes as he sat own next to her again.

"I'm going to nail you in the head with it, and then throw your body in the water and hope that the NYPD never find you," Trent joked. When he saw the terrified expression on her face, he quickly leaned in and kissed her. "Babe, I'm kidding…" he smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "I have a guitar, what do you think I might do?" He asked, still laughing a bit.

"Sing?" Courtney asked dumbfounded.

"Exactly," Trent replied with a smile.

_Hey there my Courtney, _

_What's night like in New York City?_

Camp's a thousand miles away,

_But girl tonight you look so pretty,_

_Yes you do,_

_Times Square can't shine as bright you,_

_I swear it's true…_

After Trent finished singing, Courtney never questioned his reasoning for New York City being the city of love after they made love that night. She then understood what the city meant to him, and over the course of their life together, they made many more trips to the Big Apple.

And they never went to Paris either.

* * *

Wow, this was surprisingly long! Longest one yet maybe? It's my favorite so far, and I hope you guys enjoyed this too! The next one will not take a year to be posted, swearsies! ;)

**Next Theme:** Seeking Solace…

By the way, reviews=love. :D

~Lauren


	5. Seeking Solace

Yeah…it's been almost 2 years. I have sudden motivation to finish this story though since I still love Trent and Courtney together. I did struggle with ideas for this chapter originally, but I have come up with an idea so I hope you guys like it! There was also a request put in for Courtney dealing with Trent having food poisoning! It will not be this chapter but if I can fit it in later I definitely will (:

**Theme: **Seeking Solace: _(Trent and Courtney, age 16; Total Drama Action) _

This here is Trent and Courtney's first encounter in Total Drama Action that was mentioned way back in the first chapter three years ago…if you remember. It's okay if you don't though ahaha! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

After the first aftermath show had taken place, Trent couldn't remember the last time he had felt so dejected. Except for the whole kissing Heather thing which was a long time ago, Trent couldn't remember a single time where he had been a bad boyfriend and hadn't put Gwen before himself. Even after all that had happened, he still cared deeply about her despite how much she had hurt him. The fact that she had personally went to his team to get them to vote him off broke Trent's heart. He knew that there was no going back for him and Gwen now, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

The worst part of the whole matter was that Trent was still stuck here for another couple of weeks while filming wrapped up. He still had to show his face at the aftermath shows and would eventually have to face Gwen once she was eliminated. He was definitely not looking forward to how awkward that would be. Besides the fact that he was going to have to see Gwen here, Trent was dreading the time he would have to spend here in general. He wasn't particularly close with any of the contestants that were around here and Trent definitely wasn't up for leaving his room after the humiliation he had faced today. As Trent began to make his way down the hallway to enter his room, he wasn't looking up and before he knew it, he felt his head smash into another hard surface.

Looking up, Trent realized that he had walked right into Courtney and that their heads had collided. His head had been down and Courtney seemed to be very wrapped up in the conversation she was currently having on the phone. Trent rubbed his head and quickly turned away and continued to slink his way back down the hall to get to his room. Before he had a chance to get very far, he heard Courtney scream. It wasn't exactly a scream, but Trent didn't know what to label it as. He heard it often, as it was the screeching sound that Courtney would make whenever she didn't get her way.

"Trent!" The brunette shouted, turning around to face the musician. "Get back here right now!" She ordered.

Slowly, Trent began to turn around and step back towards Courtney. He had no clue what she wanted, but all Trent wanted was to turn back around and go to his room. The last thing he wanted to do was socialize with someone right now.

"What is it, Courtney?" Trent asked, rubbing the new bump forming on his head as he spoke. That was definitely going to leave a mark in the morning.

"Look buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but you just interrupted a _very_ important conversation!" Courtney retorted, raising her voice as she continued to speak. "I'm trying to get myself onto Total Drama Action like I deserve and because you can't seem to look at where you're walking, my lawyers just hung up on me!" Courtney spat.

"Well, you didn't seem to be very focussed on where you were walking either," Trent grumbled, turning back around to go to his room. Before he got very far, Courtney began yelling at him again.

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked, her voice slightly calmer than before.

"Get what?" Trent asked, turning around to face Courtney for a second. He was slightly confused at what she was referring to and he definitely wanted to find out what she was talking about.

Courtney sighed before she replied. Trent looked at her closely and the girl did look upset. Her eye makeup was smudged and it definitely looked like she had been crying within the past couple of minutes. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her cheeks were red. Trent felt bad for being a little bit rude to her earlier, but her being upset didn't condone her rudeness either.

"If I get back on the show, I'll be able to stop your goth freak ex girlfriend from stealing my Duncan!" Courtney shouted, becoming angry once again. "I'm on your side here, Trent. I'm going to stop Duncan from stealing your girl!"

Trent groaned as Courtney brought up Gwen, the person he was trying to forget about right now. It seemed like every single time he was starting to forget about her, someone brought her up again. Besides that, Trent didn't even want Gwen back. All he wanted was to move past the fact that Gwen had really hurt him. There was no way Trent could ever picture himself with Gwen again. It would be too humiliating. Also, Trent didn't care about what Gwen did with Duncan at this point. There may have been something going on between the two of them but Trent could care less at this point. In his opinion, Duncan was kind of an idiot and if Gwen wanted to spend more time with him then so be it.

"Whatever Courtney," Trent replied, rolling his eyes. Normally, Trent would be the type of person to comfort a girl when they were upset but he wasn't in the mood right now. Plus, it was Courtney and he didn't feel like listening to one of her rants right now about how she was a CIT and didn't deserve to be treated like this. As he turned around to go to his room, he could hear Courtney calling after him, shouting for him to come back. He quickly scurried away and got to his room. Courtney followed him for a bit and kept calling for him to come back, but he ignored her. All he wanted was to be alone right now.

* * *

I wish I would have elaborated on the introduction chapter a little bit, but I wrote some of these drabbles a long time ago. I am definitely going to try to make them a bit longer. I am a bit older now and I hope that my writing has gotten a bit better over the years too. I hope you guys liked this though, it wasn't very romantic but the next chapter is sort of going to pick up where this one left off. And it won't take two years to update. Maybe two weeks, but probably not longer than that. Reviews are highly appreciated and will definitely make me update faster ;)

~Lauren

**Next Theme:** Break Away…


End file.
